


Building Paradise

by PatchworkIdeas



Series: Raffle Prizes [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Off-Grid Living, Peaceful, living in nature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatchworkIdeas/pseuds/PatchworkIdeas
Summary: There are many ways to find happiness in life. Theirs might be a bit unusual, but it’s just right for them.
Relationships: Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Series: Raffle Prizes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687792
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Building Paradise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InCahootsWithTheDwarves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InCahootsWithTheDwarves/gifts).



> For [dreams-of-wander](https://dreams-of-wander.tumblr.com) who won this prize with this [marvelous story.](https://dreams-of-wander.tumblr.com/post/610967968345718784/bad-luck)  
> I hope you like it <3

Fili felt the warmth of the cup seep into his fingers, and breathed.

There was something special about the early mornings out here: the sun not yet truly up, but the first light already dawning, the air sweet, the birds awake and singing their concerts, the gentle fog between the dew covered leaves.

The world was still. Peaceful.

Fili stayed until his cup was empty, and then he lingered for a bit longer, drinking in the atmosphere and letting the peace settle deep within. He had time, all the time in the world, and he could finally let himself appreciate it.

-

Kili woke up slowly, tucked under warm blankets. He stretched, enjoying the late morning, the way the light suffused their little cabin. It was quiet and peaceful, and the only thing missing was his brother, always up so early these days, now that he didn’t have to work so late.

Moving out here, leaving their past life behind, was the best choice they had ever made.

Kili rolled himself out of bed, ready to begin the day on his terms, and found pancakes and beverages already prepared. Coffee for Kili, tea for Fili. Fili sometimes teased him about why Kili still drank it, when they didn’t have deadlines to meet. But Kili enjoyed the taste, the slight bitterness of it, offset by plenty of cream.  
It was a good way to start the day.

As expected, he found Fili outside, stretched out on their porch swing, with a good book and a soft blanket, looking as comfy as can be. The morning sun caressed his golden hair and warmed his skin, a gentle smile playing around his lips. His eyes lit up when he noticed Kili, bookmarking his page before beckoning him close, always room for two wherever they settled.

Kili kissed him good morning, but didn’t join him.

“It’s a beautiful day, what do you say about a nice walk? See what we can find?”

Their walks were more like hikes, often hours long, stopping to take photos of anything nice they discovered and slowly mapping out their land.

So far they had found small lakes and merrily babbling brooks; old, old trees, their branches intertwining, reaching for each other; meadows full of wild flowers and of course animals all around, always a new furry neighbor to be found.

They were the only humans for miles, and they liked it that way.

The wilderness had drawn them in when they first explored it in one of their increasingly desperate attempts to get away from the busy city life, and when they got the opportunity to buy a big, undeveloped plot of land, they took it.

Off the grid living was different, no doubt, and it had taken some sacrifices, but the river close to their house was fast enough to produce most of their electricity, and they had set up a little windmill and sun collectors to have enough power for the luxuries, like laptops or a TV – which they didn’t use anywhere near as often as they had thought they would. Nature had turned out to be much more interesting than yet another crime show, now that they had the energy to explore it.

It also provided them with most of what they needed – they had a nice vegetable garden with all of their favorites, and some extras for variety, and planted a small orchard that had finally borne fruit. The forest itself hid several wild berry bushes, and they had gotten good at foraging and living off the land.

They still visited the city occasionally, usually connecting family visits with grocery runs for things they couldn’t easily make themselves – like chocolate, good coffee, or a sturdy pair of boots – but these visits were far and in between.

They had found a rhythm out here, a way to live outside of expectations and rat races and society’s rules.

They had found each other, finally.

-

They stopped in a small clearing near some blackberry bushes. They had packed some of the pancakes for their long hike, along with a blanket, two thermoses and some assorted bits and pieces. The fresh berries would make a perfect addition to their lunch. Fili prepared their little picnic area while Kili started picking the berries, enough both for today, and to make some new jam and perhaps even a cake once they were home. Neither had been much of a baker when they first set out, but it was a surprisingly pleasant hobby, especially when they worked together. They were pretty good at making bread already, good enough that Fili had started building them a little fire oven outside. Plenty of tutorials for all kinds of things on the internet after all.  
Kili wasn’t sure if that would work so well for the pastries they had started trying their hand at, but was excited to try anyway.

They ate under a clear blue sky, the birds singing them a symphony, and rested their legs a bit longer after, trading lazy kisses and enjoying the sun and wind on their bare skin, adding their own voices to nature’s song.

-

Cozy evenings in front of the fire were always the best. They would lounge on the sofa, Kili’s head resting on Fili’s chest while his brother read them a book from their collection. They would switch sometimes, when Fili’s eyes grew heavy, and Kili might not read as calmly as Fili did, but the way he did the voices always made them laugh.

Some days they would stream some documentary or another, trading ideas for new projects or experiences. Maybe they could build a little shed, grow some mushrooms, add a goose as a guard dog on top of their chicken brood. Little things, fun things, things that didn’t change the world but made up the sum of their life, always something new to discover and try out.  
And if it didn’t always work out, if the mushrooms weren’t quite as easy to get right as the tutorials said, or a cake took five times to come out just right – or even if it never did – that was alright too. Living was the journey in between, not just the successes.

Their walls were covered in photographs and art they made themselves, their lives were warm and filled with joy, and their hearts were full to bursting with love and companionship, having each other and needing nothing more.


End file.
